A Lonely Girl in a Crowd
by HermionePeace
Summary: A singer is made to look like a slut. Finally she can't take the looks or whispers anymore. As she opens for a connect 3 she sings goodbye to her fans and kills herself. When When 3 boys goes to visit her grave they find out something important about her.
1. Tess Simmons

**A Lonely Girl In a Crowd **

Tess Simmons walked back stage and collapsed onto a couch. She pushed her bangs from her face and looked down at her hands. Her silver purity ring stood out against her pale hands. She slowly got up and walked over to the mirror and looked at herself. She was wearing white go-go boots, small and revealing dark magenta shorts, a dark magenta sports bra and one of those white shirts that you tie on that reveals your stomach and you need something under it. She looked herself up and down then turned and walked out the door of her dressing room and walked over to the stage to see that Avril had started singing her song When You're Gone.

Tess turned as her mother called out her name. "Honey, come meet Connect 3," she called. I walked over to them and put on my best fake smile.

"It's a pleasure to meet you," she said with fake cheerfulness.

**Tess's POV**

"You… to," Nate said slowly. I pretended I didn't notice that look. I knew exactly what he was thinking, it was fair, I did look like a slut the way I was dressed. I noticed Avril was done with her song and I looked over to them then back to the stage.

"Bye," I whispered as I walked over to the stage, slipping a thin red item into my pocket. I put my microphone on my head and waited for her to introduce me.

"And now TESSSSSSSSSSSS SIMMIONS!" she yelled into the microphone. I walked out and waved at my screaming fans, if only they knew what they were going to see. After talking to them for a minute I started to sing:

"_**I'm a Hollywood teen with no name**_

_**I'm the girl you never here about**_

_**I'm the one that sings her heart out**_

_**I'm the one you never call**_

_**And I'm the one that's going to fall**_

_**Cause I'm done **_

_**I'm gone**_

_**I'm the one you saw by the pond**_

_**You saw me then**_

_**But you can't see me now**_

_**I'm invisible to anyone**_

_**I please everyone**_

_**But I need to follow my heart this time**_

_**I can't stay**_

_**Please don't stray**_

_**I ask you don't cry**_

_**I'll be at the castle of the sky**_

_**My voice will flow threw the wind**_

_**I can not stay, I must die**_

_**I'm all alone**_

_**Never without**_

_**I'm a little girl in doubt**_

_**I want to fly**_

_**I want to run**_

_**She used to love me**_

_**But now it's no**_

_**I'm sorry you chose to come to this show… show **_

_**You saw me then**_

_**But you can't see me now**_

_**I'm invisible to anyone**_

_**I please everyone**_

_**But I need to follow my heart this time**_

_**I need to say goodbye and I give it**_

_**I love you all, you were my life**_

_**I tried, I did**_

_**I'm sorry but this is all a lie**_

_**I'll fall today**_

_**I don't want you to cry**_

_**But please say good bye**_

_**I'm sorry you're here**_

_**I'm sorry I can't shield your eyes**_

_**I'm sorry but I have to die**_

_**So I guessssssssssss…**_

_**This i i i i i i i i i i i i i i i i s… GOOD BYE!**_" I screamed and pulled the Swiss army knife from my pocket. I didn't know why, but I had to do this in front of my fans, for them to see… I wasn't perfect; I wasn't who I was made to be. And with that I slid my throat and fell to the ground. The microphone fell off my head as my blood splattered everywhere.

My heart stopped beating, my lungs stopped breathing, my pulse stopped pulsing, my tears stopped spilling, and my heart… stopped breaking.

**Nate's POV**

"SHIT!" I yelled as she slit her throat. I gently pulled on Shane and Jason's sleeves and they followed me as we ran to her dressing room. Our parents followed, tears in they're eyes. I looked around the dressing room and found a notebook; it looked like it was the only personal item in the whole room. I opened the small book and read aloud:

"_Dear Whoever Cares,_

_My name is Tess Simmons. I'm 15 years old and am a pop singer. You would think I would be happy living the dream… well I'm not. My mother and manager, who happens to be my step-father, have decided that wearing revealing cloths would make me a popular singer. I don't think so, look at the Connect 3 brothers, they have a purity ring just like me and everyone loves them. I want a mother that cares for me. That's someone I NEVER had. She gave me fake love before my dad "accidentally" died. Then my older brother, my only protection from my mother's evil clutches, got into a car "accident" and he died. Now my mother has people thinking very low of me and that I'll jump into bed with anyone. It's not anyone, it's NO one. You can say 'poor baby' but I don't want pity, I want love, and since I'll never get that, I'll use the army knife my dad gave me when I was 12 and I will die tonight. I want my fans to know that I'm not what I seem, but I know that's not the only reason I'm doing it in front of them. I don't know what the real reason is and I don't think I want to know either. Whoever you are, thank you, for listening to my story. I'm sorry, that you probably saw my death, I'm sorry if you met me, I'm sorry that you are wasting your time reading this. I'm sorry. Again my name is Tess Simmons and I'm everything that's wrong with the dream._

_Thank You_

_Very, very, much."_

**5 Months Later**

Shane, Nate, and Jason walked threw the white snow. Jason was holding a pink rose, Shane held a orange rose, and Nate held I white rose. They walked up to a tombstone. They saw a little girl sitting at her tomb. They approached and gently lay their flowers down. The girl smiled softly as she got up and walked away with her hands in her pockets. A letter fell from her pocket.

Nate went over to pick it up:

_Dear Mr. and Mrs. Heart,_

_Congratulations, we have found who adopted your daughter Lizzie Heart. She was adopted by a family in LA. Her current name is the one, the only, Tess Simmons. You may go to see her any time._

_Sincerely,_

_Fred Watson_

* * *

__

**A/N I dreamed this last night and it's been bugging me for 3 hours so I desiced to write the darn thing. It's really sad, I know.**

**REVIEW!!**


	2. Apprieciate

**A Lonely Girl In a Crowd **

Nate sat at his computer. He got onto his secret youtube account NateJonasfan#1 (**NOT REAL!**) he typed Tess Simmons. He looked at a few videos, most were about her suicide. Others were about what her hit song meant. But one video drew his eyes, Tess Simmons, who we thought and who she was R.I.P.

He clicked on it. One of his own songs played in the background, Appreciate.

_**There's a man dying on the side of the road, **_

The first picture was of her when she was sitting around 5, sitting on a white horse, her brother's arm wrapped around her waist.

_**  
Won't make it home tonight.**_

It showed her laughing with her father around ten.

_**  
He was driving fast on his cellular phone, **_

She was looking over her shoulder at the camera, wearing a brown cowboy hat, brown cowboy boots, jeans shorts, and a pink lace halter top.

'**This is who she really was'**

_**  
That's how he lived his life. **_

Then it showed a picture of her at 13 with a green tube top, really short jeans shorts, a cowboy hat, and black cowboy boots. She was smiling into the camera, but somehow her smile was different then the ones in the earlier picture.

'**This was who she was turned into'**

_**  
And while he was hangin' by a thread  
these were the final words he said **_

The showed a picture of Tess wearing a light blue dress and white shoes. She was about ten in this picture. She had a microphone in her hand and wasn't looking at the camera.

**_My girl turns sweet sixteen today,_**

Tess wore a little pink short dress. Her hair was up in a messy bun and had about a pound of glitter in it.

_**  
She's beautiful, so beautiful.**_

Tess was laughing with a hand in her hair; she wore a long purple dress that fell to the floor. She was around 12.

'**They made her something she was never suppose to become'**

_**It might get rough sometimes**_

This picture of Tess, she was crying, wearing a pair of very short shimmery hot pink shorts and a tight matching tube top. Her make up was sliding down her face; she seemed to be yelling at them.

**'She never wanted this.'**

**'She begged for stop them to stop.'**

**'But they never did.'**

_**  
but I hope she keeps her faith.(hope she keeps her faith) **_

There was a picture of Tess holding a baby in her arms. She was smiling as she bounced the infant.

_**  
I wish I grabbed a chance to say to her  
Life is too short so take the time and appreciate **_

The next was a picture of Tess screaming at someone that wasn't in the picture.

'**They made her stop talking to her friends.'**

**_There's a women crying on the kitchen floor,_**

'**Then she got a phone call.'**

_**  
She got a call tonight. **_

'**Her best friend was dead.'**

_**  
Now she's trembling outside her daughter's door **_

**'This left her friend's five month old daughter without a mother.'**

_**  
Walks in and holds her tight **_

**'Tess was the godmother.'**

_**  
Wondering how and where to start,**_

**'Her mother told her that she wouldn't let her foster a child.'**

_**  
Is there a way to shield her heart?**_

'**Tess begged, pleaded, and even threatened to commit suicide.'**

_**My girl turns sweet sixteen today,**_

It showed her dead on the floor of the stage.

**'Looks like she did good on that threat.'**

_**  
She's beautiful, so beautiful.  
It might get rough sometimes but I hope she keeps her faith.(hope she keeps her faith)  
I wish I grabbed the chance to say to her  
Life is too short so take the time and Appreciate **_

It showed her holding a baby girl.

**_Any but a loving way  
It heard along the way  
Don't be afraid to open up  
And use the time you have before it fades  
Show your love today_**

**'A sweet girl who was in an uncaring home'**

_**My girl turns sweet sixteen today,  
She's beautiful, so beautiful.  
it might get rough sometimes  
but I hope she keeps her faith.(hope she keeps her faith)  
I wish I grabbed  
chance to say to her**_

Shows Tess sitting in a chair with her arms on the arms rest. Smiling at the camera, wearing bellbottom jeans and a black tank top.

'**In memory of Tess Marca Simmons'**

'**May she Rest in Peace'**

'**RIP'**

_**Life is too short so take the time and appreciate.  
**_

_**Life is too short so take the time and appreciate**_

Nate leaned back, tears slipping down his face. He knew then, that he had to release to the press what these _monsters _did to they're daughter. He got up and walked to Shane and Jason's room.

* * *

A/N This chapter is mostly filler, I promise the next chapter will be long and alot better. PLease reveiw!

LOve you all!!

Jenny


	3. I think I can help you

**A Lonely Girl In a Crowd **

I looked over at Shane and Jason as I followed the fourteen year old. You probably don't know what I'm talking about, do you? Well we found an old friend of Tess. She was going to show us some old journals and notebooks, so we can provide proof to the tabloids that her parents made her who she was and she wasn't a slut.

Stella gently opened a box and took out a notebook. She opened it to the first page slid her fingers across the neat penmanship. "Well, he's everything I have left," she said as she sat down on the bed. Apparently Tess stayed here whenever things got really bad at home, which was often.

"Thanks," Shane said giving her a small smile. She was about to respond when an child's cries filled the air.

"Damn, Amanda's awake," she said as she laid the notebook on the bed and ran out of the bedroom.

"Find anything?" I called after an hour of searching.

"Nope," Jason said as he threw another notebook onto the bed. We where all sitting on the floor, looking threw box after box of notebooks and journals.

"Hey! Where's Shane?" I asked as I looked around. I groaned when I saw his _six _boxes laying forgotten.

"I don't know," Jason said looking around the small room. We got up and walked toward the room that had singing coming from it.

We peaked into the room to see Shane and Stella sitting on a light pink twin bed. The room was decorated in pink everything. There was a white bassinet and a white crib. Shane was hold a little girl, whom I presumed was Amanda. He was singing softly to her.

"_You're the remedy I'm searchin' hard to find  
To fix the puzzle that I see inside  
Painting all my dreams the color of your smile  
When I find you it will be alright_Shane slowly stopped singing and let his voice fade.

_I need to try to get to where you are  
Could it be you're not that far?"_

"You're so good with children Shane," Stella said with a small smile as she gently took Amanda from his arms. She got up and carried the sleeping girl to her crib and laid her down.

"Really? I never thought of myself as the father type," he said walking over to her.

"Well, I think you'll make a great one," she said with a smile.

"Is that Tess holding Amanda?" Shane asked as he walked over to a picture sitting on the dresser.

"Yeah, Tess was Amanda's godmother. Her parents wouldn't let her though. Some say that's why she killed herself, others say someone broke her heart, and others say she did it to look classy." She sighed and shuck her head as she said this. "Only I know the truth, she died because she couldn't take it anymore. She was tired of arguing. Her step father raped her whenever she argued too much. The only reason she kept her purity ring on is because I told her, unless you enjoy and have sex out of your own free will, you're still a virgin. It doesn't count." She looked over to Shane and gave him a watery smile. Suddenly her head snapped in their direction. "Hi Nate, Jason, did you find what you needed?"

"Um, not really, but then again we thought Shane here was going threw his _six _boxes. Now we have more to go threw," I said giving Shane a look.

"I'm coming."

"Stella? Do you mind if we take some home with us?" I asked pointing with my thumb towards the room.

"No, of course not. You're trying to expose her parents, so go ahead."

**0-o-o-o-o**

I sat on the floor of my room with Shane and Jason, still looking threw boxes when Greg came in (a security guard). "Hey, a girl out here and says she wants to see you."

"A lot of girls want to see us," Nate I said.

"She seems different."

"Kay, send her in."

**0-o-o-o-o**

"Hi, I'm Lucy," she said smiling slightly.

My mouth dropped open, it was the girl that was by Tess's grave.

"I think I can help you expose Tess's killers."

* * *

**A/N CLIFFHANGER!! I might update fast if you reveiw. : )**


	4. Who are You?

**Who are you?**

"How?" I asked, looking at her strangely.

"I've researched Tess for years—" Lucy started, but Shane interrupted.

"What are you, stalking her?" Shane yelled, furry in his eyes. She turned and glared at him, for a what?, twelve year old, she had a fierce glare.

"NO!" she seemed to stop and think about it. "Well, you can look at it that way, but I'm not the kind that takes creepy pictures of them." A smirk graced her pink lips. "I'm her sister… by blood anyway. You see, my sister Lizzie, was kidnapped by my mother's ex that was infatuated with her. He stole Lizzie because he thought she was his, she wasn't, but he never found that out. Anyway, after the police started looking for him, he got scared and dumped her off at one of those places where you can put a baby up for adoption without them asking questions. This was originally made for teen mothers, daughters who had a baby when there father abuses them (I saw that on TV last night, but it wasn't the father's baby), or for women with abusive husbands, but it doesn't stop other people from abandoning there kids there." She sighed before continuing.

"Tess's father, a few days later, after it was seen that his wife could no longer have kids, when he wanted one more, they went to the adoption center. The adopted Lizzie, but the man had left her without telling them her name, so they named her Tess Simmons."

"Really?" Shane asked, interrupting. She ignored him and continued.

"I was never a fan of Tess's music, but I, like everyone, knew her name. Then when I was walking by a river, I ran into her. Only she fell. I noticed she had no make-up and she was wearing jeans and a plain green top, but I knew who she was. When you actually see her face without make-up you can see she looks so much like us. She saw it to. I told her…"

***Flashback Lucy's POV***

"_How old are you?" I asked._

_"14 (at the time)."_

_"I have a sister that was kidnapped, she should be around 14 now and you look so much like me."_

_Tess grabbed my arms and pulled me close, she bent over so her face was close to mine. "I may be your sister for all I know, but never try and publish it. My world isn't the glamorous one everyone thinks I have. My world is full of torture and death. They won't hesitate to kill you. You're messing with dangerous people Lucy."_

"So after that, instead of driving me away, she made me mad, so I started trying to find a way to get her out of there."

I just looked at her for a moment. "Well, I believe you. Let's get to work."

**Next Week**

Shane, Jason, Lucy, and I were all sitting in Stella's living room. Lucy was playing with Amanda on the floor; Shane and Stella were talking about a movie that'd come out yesterday; Jason and I were just looking around.

"Oh, I can't believe I forgot," Stella suddenly announced. "I have Tess's laptop." She got up from her seat and walked over to the closet. She pulled down a black laptop that had white stars on it. "The password is 'death of me'," she said handing it to Lucy.

Lucy opened the black laptop and punched in the password.

We gasped at what graced the screen.

_A/n I actully forgot about this stroy and I'm SOO sorry! PLEASE FORGIVE ME!!_


End file.
